betrayed by the Hanyou, freed by the DaiYoukai
by Mortal-love
Summary: InuYasha has run off with Kikyou, forgetting all about Kagomes love for him. Kagome is in pieces. She goes off by herself and finds the stoic DaiYoukai with little Rin. When he agrees to let her stay, feelings come clear as she travels with him. 1 shotR


**This is my first ever 1 shot. I've always written chapter stories and not a simple shot story.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!!**

**R&R please~3**

The sky was dark and the stars were bright as Midnight came upon the small trio underneath. InuYasha and his gang of humans sat under the cover of trees. Kagome was laying on her cot, sleeping soundly. Sango Miroku, and Shippou were also sleeping near the young Miko. A Hanyou sat above them, guarding them of anything sinister. He stared up at the sky, thinking of the future, past and present. His eyes slid to the figure of Kagome, his eyes soft and tender, but something else was behind his golden orbs, anger perhaps, or even Jealousy. He stood u and slung his sword over his shoulder and jumped from the tree. He leaned down to Kagome. His clawed right hand brushed against her soft cheek. She sighed softly and turned on her side towards him. He stood and went to Miroku. He nudged the monk with his foot to wake him up. He was up in no time.

"I'm leaving with Kikyou." Inuyasha whispered, his voice emotionless. Miroku stared up at him in surprise.

"What of Kagome. Don't you love her?"

"No, I don't love her. I love Kikyou. I always have." He glanced away but back again before Miroku caught it.

"Good bye InuYasha." Miroku bit out, anger seething through him. He couldn't believe that InuYasha would leave just like that for a woman who wasn't even alive. InuYasha gave him a long look before he jumped into the trees and disappeared. Miroku sat back down and sighed.

"Poor Kagome…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" A cheery voice called out to the stoic youkai. The youkai didn't answer of course, but he knew she knew he was listening.

"I found a large patch of flowers, can we please go there?" her voice asked, pleading to him. He glanced at her from the side.

"Stupid girl, Lord Sesshoumaru has more important things to do than stop at a flower patch and watch you pick flowers!" Jaken cried in disgust. Soon after he spoke, he found himself face-planted into the ground.

"Come Rin, we shall go." Sesshoumaru spoke in his emotionless voice. Rin jumped up and down in excitement. Jaken got up and ran after them.

"Wait for me Milord!"

The sky was bright as noon came. The group hadn't left the place sense Kagome refused to move. She cried for a couple of hours but now she was completely quiet. Sango tried to console her friend but it didn't do her any good. Kagome would just brush her off and turn her head away. Miroku mentally kicked himself in the ass for letting InuYasha leave.

"Kagome, InuYasha is just a big dummy!" Shippou pointed out, trying to cheer his adopted mother up. Kagome bit her bottom lip and refused to speak even to him. Shippou hugged her tightly and then left her alone. Kilala lay at the girls feet, mewing ever so often. Kagome absent mindedly pat the demon cat's head. Her friends watched the girl mourn the leaving of her lover.

"If I ever see InuYasha again, I'll kill him." Sango swore, anger seeping from every pore of her. Shippou and Miroku nodded in agreement to her words. Suddenly Kagome stood, making them all jump up.

"I'm going for a walk, don't follow." Kagome whispered as she walked away. Sango and Miroku looked at each other but they obeyed her wishes.

"Damned InuYasha." Kagome spoke to herself as she marched through the forest. Her skirt snagged on a branch and tore a little but Kagome ignored it and continued to destination unknown.

"I thought he loved me, I guess that was a lie like so many other things." She sighed. A little girls laughter caught her ears and she froze. She looked through the trees and saw a little girl in a orange and yellow kimono running around picking colorful flowers. She went back and forth to a figure in a handsome kimono and armor. Kagome covered her mouth as she gasped as she realized it was Sesshoumaru, the DaiYoukai of the InuYoukai. She turned to quietly leave but she was thrust against a large tree. In front of her Sesshoumaru snarled at her.

"Human, what are you doing here?" He growled at her. Kagome stared up at him, refusing to show any fear to him.

"Why do I need to answer you? it's a free forest!" of course those words were the wrong ones. He gripped her neck tightly and lifted her off the ground. She gasped in pain and surprise at his action.

'Insolent Miko, you dare defy this Sesshoumaru?" His eyes narrowed at her as she pried at his hands. He let her go from his grip on her neck.

"No answer me, what are you doing here?" His tone was low and deadly.

"I-InuYasha disappeared with Kikyou. I was upset and I needed to be by myself." Kagome suddenly told him everything, surprising herself. Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes at her words.

"My Hanyou brother is weak." Was his only words as he let her go. Kagome watched him as he backed up and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, may I play with Rin?" kagome found herself following the Youkai. He paused and frowned at her deeply. He thought it over and then continued to walk, not giving her a answer. Kagome followed and watched as the little girl paused in her flower picking and star at her.

"Milord, its that Miko wench!" Jaken pointed the obvious out. Sesshoumaru stepped on him and went to the little girl.

"This Miko will be your care-keeper." He spoke calmly. Kagome blinked in surprise, only wanting to be her playmate for today turned into being her care-keeper for more than a day.

"Yay!" Rin ran to Kagome and smiled up at her brightly. "Do you want to pick flowers with me?" She held up the small bouquet of flowers she already had. Kagome nodded and was pulled into the flowers by the girl. Sesshoumaru sat back down on the rock he had been sitting on and watched the two females play.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you realize that is your half brother's wench?" Jaken whispered to his master.

"The Hanyou has disappeared from her life, I am only doing this for Rin, she needs another female in her life." Sesshoumaru said. Of course, Sesshoumaru secretly felt like he should do this, giving the girl somewhere to go after his stupid brother disappeared from her life for the dead Miko. Jaken said nothing and watched the females.

They sat there all day. The sky was dark by the time Kagome and Rin were done with the flowers. They wore flower crowns, bracelets, and necklaces. Sesshoumaru had left earlier and brought back a deer for them to eat. He cooked it while Kagome talked softly to Rin.

"I helped Sesshoumaru when I found him. He was really hurt. After I helped him he let me stay with him. Lord Sesshoumaru is sort of like a father to me!" She giggled at the thought. Kagome looked up at the Youkai, wondering if his ice heart wasn't so ice after all. He didn't seem to hear them but of course, he could. Jaken scoffed at the thought of his master being a father to a mere human. When the meal was finished they ate and then lay down after to sleep. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's back as he sat against a tree. Rin was fast asleep but Kagome couldn't sleep. So she sat up and went to sit by him.

"You know I have Sango and Miroku left to be with." kagome whispered as she sat on the opposite side of the tree. Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her. He had sensed a faint smell when she sat down and it caught his attention.

"I'm happy that you allowed me to stay and play with Rin but maybe I should leave." She stared at the sky as she spoke.

"Do what you want, Miko." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome didn't answer him. They sat there for a while in silence.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in a whisper before standing up and going to lay by Rin again. This time he defiantly smelled it. The Miko was in heat! He cursed the timing quietly as he controlled himself. Kagome was soon asleep, her soft lips parted slightly. Jaken stared at her before looking up at his Lord.

"Milord, the Miko should leave." he didn't get a answer from his master though.

Sango sighed as she leaned against Miroku.

"She isn't coming back is she." She said this in more of a statement then a question. Miroku said nothing as he rubbed her arm smoothly. They had waited and waited for the girl to come back, but she never did. Shippou was complaining that they should go look for her, but the adults disagreed.

"he probably went back to her own time." Miroku said once, speaking the thoughts of all of them. Shippou had cried over the loss of her, but he had soon cried himself to sleep next to Kilala. They all sat there, thinking and silently crying as well…

Kagome woke up to Rin's soft voice.

"Wake up Kagome or Sesshoumaru-sama will leave us behind."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the girl above her shaking her gently. Sesshoumaru was behind her looking agitated. Kagome sprung up in surprise, reaching for her bow and arrows but then remembered that Sesshoumaru had kindly allowed her to stay to be Rin's keeper. She relaxed and stood up. He walked away then, having Rin follow behind him. Kagome followed silently before she caught up with his long strides.

"I need to bathe." She spoke softly. Jaken got in front of her and pointed his staff at her.

"How dare you speak to my master in a demanding way!" of course that served him a large lump to his head.

"You will take Rin and bathe with her at the hot springs coming up." Sesshoumaru said, not slowing down. Kagome nodded and hung back to walk with the young girl. Soon they came to a large hot springs. Kagome took Rin and disappeared from the males view.

"Sesshoumaru-sama likes you." Rin giggled and slipped out of her kimono and into the hot spring. Kagome undress from her school uniform and slowly sat in the water.

"He's only keeping me around for you Rin." Kagome said softly.

"Nuh-uh. He's never had a female stay with us before. He likes you Kagome-san." She went under water. Kagome blushed and leaned her head back against the rocks that circled the spring. She wondered to herself why Sesshoumaru kept her with them. He did tell her that she could leave whenever she wished, so why didn't she leave? She sighed and quickly cleaned herself up before standing up to get dressed. She stopped and blinked in confusion as she saw that her uniform was gone and was replaced by a white kimono. The kimono held a dragon circling around the hips and flaring out on the back white stars dotted the sleeves of the kimono. The obi was red like the fire. She looked at Rin who was splashing around.

"Sesshoumaru must of gotten it at a nearby village." Kagome mumbled as she didn't even think of who brought it. She dressed in it and was amazed at how good she looked in it. Rin had dressed in her regular kimono and stared at her the whole time.

"kagome, you look good!" She said excitedly. Kagome blushed and thanked the girl. Then the two walked back to where the males waited. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but glance over as Kagome came into view. He felt his heart give a jump as he looked her over. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was hanging freely, making it look like a main of night. He allowed none of his emotions to show as they stopped in front of him.

"Thank you for the kimono, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled at him.

"Hn." Was his only reply. They soon continued on their journey. They walked all day, only stopping to eat, but they soon got back to walking. When night fell kagome went to a near hot spring by herself for yet another bath. She slipped out of the kimono and into the water with a sigh. Her muscles ached from the constant walking. She wasn't used to not stopping for breaks. Her eyes closed and her thoughts went back to InuYasha. She felt a sob choke her so she diverted her thoughts to something else. Oddly the DaiYoukai came to her mind. His long silver hair flashing in the moon light and his golden eyes staring at her intently. She blushed and opened her eyes.

"Ah!" She cried as Sesshoumaru was staring down at her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. Kagome backed away from the edge and covered herself with the water.

"S-Sesshoumaru," She blushed as red as a tomato. "Why are you… here." She looked at him shyly. He was amused by her reaction.

"You were taking to long." he lied. Kagome relaxed a bit and sighed.

"Sorry, I'll be back soon." She waited for him to leave but he didn't. 'Can I get dressed?" She asked as she moved to the side of the spring. He turned his back for her to get out. Kagome pulled herself out of the water and bent down to grab her kimono but didn't reach it as she was pressed up against the warm rocks. Sesshoumaru was pressed against her. He had her arms pinned above her and his lips were on hers in a kiss. Kagome gasped at his sudden move towards her. She was most surprised by at how tender his lips were. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Kagome allowed it and his tongue explored her mouth. Kagome let out a soft moan. He inwardly chuckled at her reaction to the simple kiss. He pulled away from her and she looked up at him in confusion. He ignored her eyes as his hands ran up her sides and cupped her breast. Her tension was visible as he massaged her breasts with his hands. Kagome bit her bottom lip and ran her hands through his silver tresses, bring his lips to hers again. He growled suddenly, making her jump.

"I'll make the actions." he whispered as he ducked his head and sucked on her right nipple. Kagome let out a moan of pleasure as he did this. He assaulted her other breast when he was done with the right. He shifted a certain way and kagome gasped as she felt his rock hard member against her thigh. He nibbled on her nipple, his fangs scrapping against the flesh. After he was done with this he slid his hand over her stomach and to her smooth folds.

"You're wet, Miko." he growled in her ear, sending sensations she never felt through her body. He rubbed her clit gently, making sure he pleasured her to the top of sexual experiences. She moved her hips against his hand as he sped up his finger. He watched her face as it was filled with pleasure. He suddenly stopped and plunged two fingers into her tight entrance. Kagome cried out in surprise and pleasure as he moved his fingers in and out quickly. Her hips moved against his hand, seeking for more.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried out, her body felt like it was on fire. She came as her plunged his fingers deeply. Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out and brought them top his lips. Her smell filled his nostrils as he licked her juices off. Kagome stared at him as he silently undid his outfit and let his kimono fall to the ground, exposing his large erection. Kagome couldn't help but be impressed. InuYasha had been nowhere near as large as his Youkai brother.

"Pleasure me." he commanded. Kagome got on her knees and quickly brought him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his head as her hand massaged the rest. Her eyes looked up at him as she flicked the tip. He growled at her but not in a bad way. She removed her hand and took what she could into her mouth, and that was about half. She bobbed her head as she pleasured him. Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, making her choke a little. He let out a long sexy growl escape his lips, turning Kagome on even more. Kagome felt the tension building up in his shaft as he was about to come to his climax. She stopped and stood up ignoring his glaring eyes. Her mouth crushed against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome gasped as she pulled back from the kiss. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate as he grabbed her legs and pulled her up from the ground and plunged deep inside of her. She winced as he paused. She wasn't used to his size and it surprised her at how bit he was. When he felt her relax he moved in a slow rhythm, seeking every inch of her. He kissed her neck and lips, forgetting his complete stoic nature and gave her every ounce of affection he held.

"Kagome," he whispered as he paused in his motions. "I've always loved you. I couldn't stand it that that Hanyou carried your heart." he kissed below her ear. He started up again, faster and much more demanding. Kagome heard his words over and over again as he made love to her. Her moans only made him go faster too. Her hips moved in time to his, seeking more pleasure. She climaxed then and he growled loudly as her walls tightened around his cock. He plunged deep inside of her and came. Kagome arched her back as she felt him come inside of her. She cried out and then slumped against the tree, lucky that he held onto her. He kissed her lips and slowly sat on the ground with her. He pulled out of her and wrapped his long arms around her body. Kagome snuggled close to him and sighed.

"I've liked you also Sesshoumaru, but now I love you." her words were sweet honey to his demonic ears.

"Be my mate, Kagome." he said in a gentle voice. Kagome only nodded and slowly fell into a dream word were she was with Sesshoumaru… With the man that truly loved her and not the Hanyou InuYasha.


End file.
